The Rouge Hyenas
by Deckard The DemonWolf of Hell
Summary: Two murderous hyenas come into the Pride Lands and the Outlands and start to violently attack the animals, including their own kind. The Lion Guard will have to work with new allies and old enemies to take them down.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Authors Notes: I recently moved to a new google account, so thats why I'm under a new name.**

**Hello everyone, The DemonWolf of Chaos here with my first Lion Guard fanfiction, so sit back and enjoy.**

**This chapter might be a little dark and major bloody violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion Guard or any of it's characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**I do own my two OC's in this chapter.**

* * *

Kion and his friends, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, are on their daily route patrol as the Lion Guard. After patrolling the Pride Lands, as the Guard decided to rest at Hakuna Matata Falls. All was well...well that was until the Lion Guard heard running from behind them.

"KION!" A voice yelled out.

The Lion Guard turned around to see Jasiri's sister, Madoa carrying a badly injured hyena, who was unconscious, but the shocking thing was that this hyena turned out to be Jasiri, who was bleeding a lot. Jasiri had multiple cuts on her legs and sides, multiple slashes across her back. Jasiri also had a black eye, a busted lip, and three slashes across her right check, as well as a bite mark on the left side of the neck and both of her hind legs were broken.

"My God!" Said Kion, as he help Madoa laid Jasiri down on the grass.

"Madoa? What happened?!" Asked Beshte, who was horrified by the state Jasiri was in.

"I don't know, but I know that Janja is behind this, these wounds were made by a hyena" Said Madoa, who had a mix of sad and anger emotions going through her.

The Lion Guard examine the wounds, and they realize that Madoa was right about the hyena, but neither the Lion Guard or Madoa would believe that Janja would do such a horrifying thing.

Just as Madoa was about to explain on what happened, they heard more yelling and running behind them.

"Lion Guard!" Another voice yelled out.

The Lion Guard turned around and Madoa looked up from her wounded sister, and together they saw Cheezi and Chungu carrying another injured hyena, who was also unconscious and more injured then Jasiri, by a lot. Much to Madoa and the Lion Guard's shocking expression, the hyena was Janja. The Lion Guard and Madoa looked at Cheezi and Chungu , as they laid Janja on the grass next to Jasiri.

"What in the Pride Lands happened guys!?" Asked Kion, who, along with the rest of the Lion Guard and Madoa were shocked and stunned at the state Janja was in.

Janja was injured so badly that his entire back was covered in blood. Janja had multiple claw and bite marks all across his body, pieces of flesh were missing of Janja's back, all four of his legs were bending oddly, mostly broken. Janja's head looks like it was smashed against something repeatedly making a large gash on Janja's head, making one of his eyes being severally swollen, and busting his lip badly. Janja and Jasiri were starting to moan in pain, Janja coughing up blood. Madoa, Cheezi, Chungu, Chungu, and the Lion Guard decided to bring them to Pride Rock where Rafiki and Makini could treat their injuries.

The Lion Guard, Madoa, Cheezi, and Chungu got to Pride Rock as fast as they could without causing pain to the two wounded hyenas. Once they got to Pride Rock, Kion yelled for his father, mother, Rafiki, and Makini. Once the four saw Janja and Jasiri, Kion parents freaked out, Rafiki and Makini help put Janja and Jasiri in the Lion Guard lair, but then order everyone to get out so they would have room to work with. As everyone waited, the Lion Guard helped Madoa, Cheezi and Chungu wash all the blood off them, before cleaning them self off. Every once in awhile Janja and Jasiri would scream as Rafiki and Makini reset all of their broken bones and bandage their wounds as they cleaned them.

As they waited Madoa and Cheezi and Chungu told the King, the Queen, and the Lion Guard what had happened.

**Flashback - Several Hours ago: Madoa's Point of View**

_I was looking after Tunu and Wema when I notice Jasiri was gone a little to long from finding food, so I told the little ones to stay in the den until I or Jasiri came back. I left and went to find my sister._

_I followed my sisters scent and went to find her, I trace the scent until I started to smelled blood. At first I thought it was Jasiri bring back food, but I saw and smelled blood on the canyon walls and floor, I got worried and continue faster. The scent of the blood and and my sister got stronger, but two new scents caught caught me, but I couldn't make out what they were because my sister scent and the scent of the blood was stronger and it over powered these new scents. I turned the corner and saw Jasiri laying on her left side in a pool of blood._

**End of Flashback**

This is when Madoa started to cry a little.

"It's okay dear, you don't need to go on" said Queen Nala, comforting the hyena.

Cheezi and Chungu explained that Janja had gone out, but after awhile Nne and Tano had Chungu and Cheezi to go out and find him. The two hyenas went out looking and after almost two hours they found Janja covered in blood and moaning in pain.

After Kion talked to his parents they allowed Madoa to bring Tunu and Wema and Cheezi and Chungu to bring Nne and Tano.

The Lion Guard, King Simba, Queen Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Rafiki, Makini, Madoa, Tunu, Wema, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano were all in the Lion Guard lair waiting for Janja and Jasiri to wake up until they heard whimpering at the entrance and saw Dogo and his sister Kijana, with blood covering their paws, and both of them were covered in scratches and bruises. They also had tears in their faces.

"Dogo? Kijana? What's wrong?" Asked Nala."And what happened to you two?" Asked Bunga.

Dogo and his sister looked at the Lion Guard and everyone else before looking at ear other, than back at everyone in the cave.

"It's our pack" said Kijana.

They b-b-been k-k-killed" said Dogo.

Everyone in the cave, except for jasiri, Janja, Dogo, Kijana, eyes went big and the lair went dead silent until Bunga said something.

"UnBungalievable" said Bunga.

* * *

**Meanwhile Deep in the Outlands**

Deep within the Outlands in an underground cavern two spotted hyenas were busy cleaning their blood blood coated fur, I mean they were covered in it. One of the hyenas had light gray fur with black spots, his eyes were golden brown. The hyena's mane was black and spiky. This hyena's name was Zuka. The other hyena was a little bit bigger, he had dark gray fur with black spots, his eyes were ruby red, and he had a black spiky mane like his younger brother except his was shorter, like a clean cut and his spikes were more pointy and looked sharper. This hyena's name was Kivuli. Kivuli also had a scar over his right eye and a scar shape skull with three slashes going diagonally across it on his left shoulder, his brother, Zuka had the same type of scar design on his left shoulder as well. Kivuli and Zuka had given each other that scar design so it would mark their brotherhood and sever as a warning to animals that they are not to be cross.

Both Kivuli and Zuka only cared about each other and that in order for them to survive they would kill and slaughter any animals they come across when they're hunting, even their own kind. Zuka was having fun beating up the female hyena, Jasiri through as much punishment and pain as possible, and Kivuli was enjoying himself as he was putting the male hyena, Janja through as much punishment and pain as possible. Kivuli watch Zuka as he attacked Jasiri and Zuka watch Kivuli as he beat the living hell out of Janja, however before Zuka or Kivuli could go for the kill blow on their respected targets, they had to bail quickly before being spotted by Jasiri's sister and Janja's clan.

However due to them being interrupted, the hyenas decided to take out their frustration and anger on a pack of jackals and had almost killed the whole pack, only Dogo and his sister, Kijana had survive the attack.

"Hey Zuka!" Called Kivuli. "Did you see the looks on the faces of those Jackals when we pop out of nowhere and started to kill them left and right."

"Hell yeah!" said Zuka. "Their faces were priceless."

Kivuli and Zuka had finish cleaning themselves off and with full bellies, both Kivuli and Zuka were fast asleep.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Dogo and Kijana told everyone what happened.

**Flashback: Hours Ago in the OutLands**

Reirei and Goigoi were talking about how they were going to attack the Pride Lands, the other members of Reirei's pack were either sleeping outside the den or playing. Reirei and Goigoi were about to go outside when screams were heard followed by the sounds of bones breaking and blood splattering everywhere. Reirei and Goigoi ran out to see four members of their pack dead and two hyenas advancing on their other members.

"Hey!" Yelled Reirei.

"Yeah! What are you hyenas doing!?" Yelled Goigoi.

Well, well, well, looks like the parents came out to play" said Zuka.

"Then lets kill them as well" said Kivuli.

Reirei and Goigoi were shocked, but they charged at the two hyenas, however the two hyenas were faster.

Zuka ran at Goigoi and easily slid under the jackal when he jumped and grab Goigoi's left hind leg and ripped it off causing Goigoi to scream in pain. Zuka then walked up to Goigoi and without looking away, Zuka ramed his front right paw into Goigoi's head and then he ramed his front left paw into Goigoi's chest, and with little effort, Zuka ripped Goigoi's head from his body and then ripped the rest of Goigoi's body apart.

Reirei had seen what happened to her mate and with an uncontrollable rage she charged at Kivuli who just stood there, and then at the last second Kivuli took his claws on his left paw and sliced Reirei's throat cutting her windpipe. As Reirei struggled to breathe, Kivuli jammed his right front paw into Reirei back, Kivuli grabbed Reirei's chin lifting her head to meet his ruby red eyes. Kivuli smiled his devil smile before plunging his muzzled into Reirei's chest and pulled out Reirei's heart with his teeth and ate it. As Kivuli pulled out Reirei's heart, he ripped Reirei's spine out of her back and dropped it next to her dead body.

Dogo and Kijana had hid in a small hole under a rock and watch helplessly as Kivuli and Zuka killed their entire pack, including their parents. Once Dogo and Kijana knew that the hyenas had left, they both took off towards the Pride Lands to inform the Lion Guard.

**End of Flashback.**

Everyone remained silent as Dogo and Kijana told them what happened. Rafiki and Makini had taken care of the Jackal pups injuries and Nala went to comfort them.

"You two are more then welcome to stay here at Pride Rock with us" said Nala.

"And tomorrow we will properly buried the remains of your family" said Simba.

"Thank you" said Kijana.

"We're also sorry for all the trouble we have caused for you guys" said Dogo.

"Yeah we're also sorry for all the mess we made" said Nne.

"Apologies accepted" said Simba and Nala.

That night everyone went to sleep determined to catch these hyenas and put a stop to them.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the Pride Lands two cream-colore leopards were sitting next to and in a tree, the oldest was sitting up in the tree, while the youngest was at the base of the tree.

Hey, brother" said the youngest leopard.

"What?" Asked the older leopard, coming down the tree and landing beside the brothers.

"I think I know where to find Kivuli and Zuka" said the youngest leopard.

"I know too" said the olders leopard. "Get ready, because were going to the Pride Lands."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so that took awhile to write.**

**Once again I do not own The Lion Guard or any of it's characters. **

**I do however owned Kivuli, Zuka, and the two cream-colored leopards at the end of this chapter, their names will be revealed in chapter two.**

**Also accordingly to google translation Kivuli is Shadow in Sawhili and Zuka is Ghost in Sawhili. However google spelled Zuka, Mzuka, but the M is silent so thats why I did it as Zuka.**

**I promise that this will be the only major bloody violence chapter in this story, there will be other bloody violence, but not as major as this one.**

**Please read and leave POSITIVE reviews please and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Until next time this is The DemonWolf of Chaos with a howl and a goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Allies in the Pride Lands

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy.  
**

* * *

A blurry figure went by, then another blurry figure went by. These two blurry figures were two leopards running as fast as their legs could carry them to the Pride Lands, so they can stop their enemies from destroying the land and kill countless animals.

"Hey, Jelani, how much farther do we have to go?" Asked the younger leopard.

"We're in the Back Lands now, Zuberi" said Jelani. "It should take us two more hours before we get to the Pride Lands."

Jelani was the older brother, and Zuberi was the youngest brother. Jelani was lean and athletic, but wasn't muscular that much.

Jelani is a pale cream-colored leopard with amber-colored eyes. His rosettes are brown outline with black. Jelani has a brown diamond marking on his head with a small tuft of brown hair. The diamond marking is also outline in black. Jelani ears are pointed with almond brown inner ears rimmed in a darker brown. His nose is almond brown and his claws are dark gray. Jelani's tail is white and black stripe.

Zuberi is smaller compare to Jelani, but is a little more muscular then Jelani too. Zuberi is a pale cream-colored leopard with brown rosettes outline in black. Zuberi has almond brown eyes and pointed ears with dark brown inner ears rimmed in a lighter brown. Zuberi also has a white and black stripe tail with dark gray claws and a dark brown nose.

Both Jelani and Zuberi were running through the Back Lands when they stop at a tree for a quick break. However before they could continue, a leopard jumped in front of them, startling the two brothers.

"Can I help you?" Asked the leopard.

Jelani and Zuberi looked at the leopard carefully. The leopard is a pale cream-colored leopard dappled in with brown rosettes outline in black. He has a small tuft of brown hair on his head. His ears are pointed, with dusty brown inner ears rimmed in a darker brown. He has thick, dark eye brows and almond-shape brown eyes. His nose is a dull taupe brown, and his claws are dark gray.

"My name is Jelani, this is my brother, Zuberi" said Jelani.

"My name is Badili" said the leopard. "Now what are you two doing on my turf?"

"Apologize, we mean to trespass on your territory" said Zuberi"

"We're just passing through to the Pride Lands" said Jelani.

"The Pride Lands!? Why are you two going to the Pride Lands?" Asked Badili.

"Some dangerous hyenas from mine and my brother's past might be heading that way" said Jelani.

"And wherever those two go, destruction follows" said Zuberi.

"Well count me in" said Badili. "I know the Lion Guard, so I could help you guys look for them. plus if your with me it would make explaining the situation a whole lot easier."

Jelani looked at his brother, who had a curious look on his face. Jelani wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Badili onto their fight.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bring into our fight" said Zuberi.

"I understand Zuberi, but these two hyenas are the most dangerous animals that we have come across with" said Jelani. "Badili! If we let you join us, you must do exactly what I say, or you could end up dead real quickly."

"I understand Jelani, but what makes these two hyenas so dangerous?" Asked Badili.

"You'll see when we get to the Pride Lands" said Jelani.

With that said, Jelani, Zuberi, and Badili took off for the Pride Lands.

* * *

**Meanwhile: In the Pride Lands**

Kion and the Lion Guard were escorting Janja's clan with Mzingo and the vultures, the Lion Guard were also escorting Madoa and Jasiri's brother, Wazimu and rest of Jasiri's clan to a safe location in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala planned on having a ceremony and buried the remains of the the jackel clan.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiara and her friends, Tiifu, Zuri, were out in the Pride Lands playing when the three lioness collided with three other animals.

"Sorry about that" said Kiara.

"No problem" said a voice.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri looked up and saw three leopards staring at them. Just as Kiara and, Tiifu, and Zuri were about to run, a leopard sopke.

"No need to be alarmed, Princess Kiara" said the leopard.

"How do you know me?" Asked Kiara.

"Well, you are the daughter of Simbaand Nala, King and Queen of the Pride Lands, and the sister to Kion, leader of the Lion Guard" said the leopard.

"Point taken" said Kiara.

"Now introductions. my name is Jelani, and this is my brother Zuberi, and our friend Badili" said Jelani. "Now, Pricess Kiara, take us to your father."

Kiara looked at her friends before leading the three leopards to Pride Rock. The three leopards told the lionesses all about themselves, and Jelani and Zuberi told Badili and the three lioness why they were traveling across the land.

**Flashback - Few Years Ago**

Two young leopard cubs were playing with each other with a few of their friends. Jelani and Zuberi were off playing with their friends in a big grassy area, and day-after-day, year-after-year, life was very good to these leopards. Then finally when were young teenagers, tragedy and horror struck. Jelani and Zuberi were waiting for their friends, but after awhile their friends didn't show up and when Jelani and Zuberi got back to their leap's resting spot, horror struck both of them. Everyone that the two brothers cared about were dead. Jelani then spotted two teenage spotted hyenas, who were covered in blood, Zuberi spotted them as well, and together Jelani and Zuberi ambushed the hyenas causing all four of them to tumble down a hill. Once they spot rolling, Jelani and Zuberi were face-to-face with the hyenas.

"Looks like me miss two, huh brother" said one of the hyenas.

"It seems so, Zuka" said the other hyena.

"So, Kivuil, how are we going to kill them?" Asked Zuka.

"Slowly and painfully" said Kivuil.

Soon a fight between the hyenas and the leopards broke out with Kivuil fighting Jelani and Zuka fighting Zuberi.

"Why are you two doing this!?" Asked Jelani, while dodging the attacks from Kivuil.

"More importantly, how did you two take down an entire leopard leap by yourselves!?" Asked Zuberi, angry for what had happened.

"To answer your first question, we did this because you leopards kept all the food to yourselves and didn't share, so when our parents die of hunger, we decided to kill the rest of the clan to survive and then we decided to our revenge by killing your entire leap" said Kivuil.

"Now to answer your second question, which it's very simple, we have a certain gify" said Zuka.

At that moment Kivuil and Zuka front paws started to glow purple and then the two hyenas slam their paws on the ground causing it to crack and then collapsing, sending Jelani and Zuberi falling and screaming down a dark hole. Kivuil and Zuka looked down the hole and saw no trace of the two leopards, so they smile at each and took off. Unknowingly, Jelani and Zuberi survived their fall and worked their way to the top and back to their dead family. For the next few hours, Jelani and Zuberi had dug separate graves for all 50 members of their leap.

"Jelani, what do we do now?" Asked Zuberi, not knowing where to go from here.

Jelani looked at his brother with a stone-cold death stare.

"Track them, find them, kill them!" said Jelani.

Zuberi smiled knowing what Jelani ment.

"Then lets get started" said Zuberi.

Jelani and Zuberi gave one last goodbye to the graves of their decease leopard leap family before picking up Kivuil and Zuka's scent and started to hunt the two spotted hyenas down.

**End of Flashback**

Badili, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri felt bad for Jelani and Zuberi, but scared for what these two spotted hyenas are capable of. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri told Badili, Jelani, and Zuberi that the leaders of two hyena clans in the Outlands have been attack, and also a whole pack of jackals has been slaughtered. Both Jelani and Zuberi looked at each other, both wondering could it be them. As the group continue to Pride Rock, back in the Outlands, Kivuil and Zuka were feeding on four zebras that they killed in and then dragged the dead bodies to the Outlands to eat them in pace. While they ate, Kivuil brought up a interesting topic.

"So, they followed us all the way here" said Kivuil.

"Bravery for tracking us, but stupid for thinking they can fight us and win" said Zuka.

Kivuil and Zuka were talking about Jelani and Zuberi. While Kivuil and Zuka saw the two leopards when they were sinking out of the Pride Lands with their meal. As Kivuil and Zuka were dragging the dead Zebras they heard talking and after covering up the scent of the dead zebras and themselves, they peek over the bushes and saw Jelani and Zuberi walking and talking with another leopard. Kivuil and Zuka then continue to drag the dead bodies into the Outlands and because of Kivuil and Zuka massacring a pack of jackals and with the vultures, and the two hyena clans in the Pride Lands , the Outlands is pretty much deserted. However Kivuil and Zuka knew that there's crocodiles, skinks, and a snake lurking somewhere around in the Outlands. Kivuil and Zuka continue to finish off their meal, and just as they were finishing up their last chunks of meat they heard animals approaching. Kivuil and Zuka looked up and saw a group of crocodiles, some skinks and a Egyptian cobra in front of the group.

"Greetings hyenas, where's Janja?" Asked the cobra.

"You must be Jshari, my name is Kivuil" said Kivuil, as he step forward.

"And I'm his younger brother Zuka" said Zuka, as he stood beside his brother.

"If your looking for Janja, he and another hyena are recovering from a nasty beating, so you'll find the hyenas and vultures in the Pride Lands" said Kivuil.

Ushari and the others looked at the two hyena with curious looks.

"They must be talking about Jasiri being the second hyena getting attack" the croc said to Ushari.

"Must be Kiburi" said Ushari.

Kivuil and Zuka both knew that Ushari, Kiburi, and the other know it was them that attack and killed the pack of jackals and almost killed Janja and Jasiri.

"You two wouldn't know where Reirei and her pack of jackals are?" Asked Ushari.

"She's dead along with the rest of her pack" said Zuka.

we know, it was you two wasn't it?" Asked Kiburi.

"Of course it was" said Kivuil. "After Janja and Jasiri's clan members ruin our chances of killing them, we massacred the pack of jackals in retaliation."

"Why? Why attack your own kind?" Asked Ushari.

"Because we don't care about any of you" said Zuka.

"And now that Reirei and her jackals are dead, and the vultures and hyenas are in the Pride Lands, no one is going to be able to save you all from death" said Kivuil.

"However I do have one question, why didn't you leave the Outlands when you heard what happened to Janja, Jasiri, and the pack of jackals?" Asked Zuka.

"Because we thought you two would join us, also we ignore the Lion Guard to come to the Pride Lands, because the Outlands is where we belong" said Ushari.

"Should have listen to the Lion Guard, because now you all die!" said Kivuil, as he and Zuka lunged at the group.

Some of the group dodge the attacks, but two skinks, which were revealed to be Waza and Nyata of Shupavu's group were killed.

"Why are you two doing this?" Asked Kiburi.

"We're doing this, because we're trying to save this land from destruction. Don't you see we will kill half of all the herds in the Pride Lands, so the other half can thrive and survive" said Zuka.

"There are too many animals in the Pride Lands, so we will wipe out half of the animals in the Pride Lands so the land can survive" said Kivuil. "Also the killing feels good, the warm blood on your paws, muzzle, face, and body from your prey feels good it gets are energy going."

With that said, Kivuil and Zuka's paws started to glow purple again, and this time they shot out a beam of purple energy which exploded two crocodiles, sending crocodile's chunks everywhere.

"Tanka! Nduli!" yelled Kiburi, as he watch his two followers get blown to pieces.

With Waza, Nyata, Tamka, and Nduli now dead it left three skinks Kiburi, and Ushari alive.

"Shupavu!" Called Ushari. "You, Njano, and Nyeusi deal with these two, lets go Kiburi."

Ushari and Kiburi turned and left leaving the three skinks to deal with the hyenas. Nyeusi lunged at Zuka, but Zuka dodge the attack easily. Zuka then grab Nyeusi and took one of his claws on his right front paw and stab it into Nyeusi's head and then move it down slicing Nyeusi's body open then dropping i, letting Nyeusi's insides pour out, craeting a massive pool of blood. Kivuil smiled at what Zuka did to Nyeusi. Njano jumped at Kivuil ready to bite him, but Kivuil side step Njano's attack. Kivuil then grab Njano by the back of his head and then slammed Njano's head into the rocky wall repeatedly until blood stain the wall, Kivuil's fur and the mortally wounded skink. Kivuil then decided to grab Njano by the upper and lower jaw before pulling it apart, ripping Njano's head in half. Shupavu saw what happened to Nyeusi and Njano, so Shupavu tried to run, but Zuka pounced on the skink, as Kivuil walked over to Shupavu. Kivuil's ruby red eyes and Shupavu's eyes locked on to each other, as Kivuil smiled his crooked devil smile.

"So long Skink" said Kivuil, as he walked behind a big boulder with a little boulder on top, and as quick as lightning, Zuka jumped off of Shupavu as Kivuil jumped on top of the big boulder and then kicked the small boulder off of the big boulder and watched as the small boulder fell off the big boulder and crushed the skink below, sending blood everywhere.

"Now lets fine that snake and crocodile" said Kivuil, as he got down from the big boulder and walked off followed by his brother.

Meanwhile Ushari and Kiburi were walking down a narrow passage way when they heard rocks falling and before any of them could react, multiple rocks came crashing down, trapping Kiburi and Ushari.

"Wow! Just wow, I thought you guys were fighters not scardy cat runners" said Kivuil.

Zuka walked up to Kiburi and lifted his head backwards, and before Kiburi or Ushari could do anything or say anything, Kivuil took his claws and swipe Kiburi's throat open. Zuka dropped the dead crocodile as a large pool of blood flowed out from the open wound. Kivuil then turned his murderous glare to Ushari, who was paralyzed with fear and horror.

"Now, Ushari I want you to know that your death and the deaths of your friends is all a means of a great sacrifice to make sure the Pride Lands thrives for generations and generations to come" said Kivuil. " All I'm saying is... that we're grateful for your sacrifice to the land."

With that said, Kivuil took his claws and with one effective swipe, Kivuil decapitated the Egyptian cobra's head off. As the blood pooled out from the body because of the missing head, Kivuil and Zuka ran off determine to finish the job of massacring the herds of the Pride Lands.

Meanwhile back in the Pride Lands, Jelani, Zuberi, Badili, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were just now arriving at Pride Rock when the Lion Guard showed up.

"Leopards! Step away from my sister and her friends!" Yelled Kion, as he and the rest of the Lion Guard got ready to attack.

"No Kion, stop!" Yelled Kiara, as she, Tiifu, and Zuri got in front of the Lion Guard to stop them from attacking the leopards.

"Kion, it's me, Badili" said Badili, as he step forward.

"Badili? What are you doing here?" Asked Fuli.

"I brought two new friends with me, they need to see you guys right away" said Badili.

Jelani and Zuberi step forward, showing themselves to the Lion Guard.

"Greetings Lion Guard. My name's Jelani, this is my younger brother, Zuberi" said Jelani, as he pointed to himself and to his brother. "We have information of the two hyenas and the massacre of the pack of jackals. We need to speak with the King and Queen as soon as possible!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I hope you all like it.**

**Also a special thanks to DarthJacob 1, who gave me the names to my OC leopards, Jelani and Zuberi. As well as voice actors for Kivuil, Zuka, Jelani, and Zuberi.**

**Kivuil is voiced by Australian actor Malcom Kennard**

**Zuka is voiced by Australian actor Daniel Henshall**

**Zuberi is voiced by Australian actor John Jarrett**

**Jelani is voiced by Australian actor Richard Roxburgh**

**Chapter 3 will be awhile, but stay tune.**

**DemonWolf of Chaos is out!**


End file.
